phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/Where's Perry? (part two) episode review
Previously I reviewed the first part of this two parter, so now I am reviewing the second part. The episode starts at Chez Afrique, when Linda and Lawrence are sitting on a coach, and while they are talking the maître d’ comes over and tells them their reservation was put as fletcher-flynn and apologizes to them. At the OWCA Carl is angry about what Doofenshmirtz did and checks out to find which inator blasted Perry. After going through each inator Carl discovers it was the go home inator that hit Perry. Carl then takes a plane to go the Flynn-Fletcher house because he thinks that is where Perry is. Back in Africa Candace is on top of a tree and thinks that Jeremy broke up with her , and then she ends up falling out of the tree and then runs off proclaiming she is going native. Over on a cliff the gang is hang on vines and Phineas says they need to get down. Everyone’s vines then start breaking and Phineas catches everyone but Buford who is saved by a vine that Baljeet throws around his right leg. Once they get down Phineas says they need to save Perry, which confuses the others. Meanwhile in Danville Carl goes into the Flynn-Fletcher house and is unable to find Perry, and the Candace robot goes to her doppelgangers room and then at that time Jeremy leaves a message which the robot ends up recording. Back in Africa the gang continues to search for Perry, but Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet wonder how Perry can be in Africa. Perry who is hiding behind a bush then receives a call from Carl who then using a flower he sees next to Perry determines that Perry is in Africa and then gets back into the plane with the robots and heads off to Africa. Back at the O.W.C.A. Major Monogram is eventually able to convince Doofenshmirtz to free him and they head off to Africa using the spare plane to go stop Carl. Back in Africa Candace is sad about leaving everything behind but is now going to be Livin' with Monkeys. Meanwhile Phineas and the Gang are continue to track down Perry and now follow Perry’s footprints. Carl who has arrived in Africa orders his robots to find Perry. Meanwhile on the plane with Monogram, Doofenshmirtz is building a regoodinator to use and fire at Carl. Soon Phineas and the gang reach a river and spot Perry and start crossing over a log, and the Lawrence robot under orders shoots the log causing the gang to fall into the river and Perry turns around and comes out of the cave. Carl then talks to Perry who refuses to give up his pawprint so they have to do it the hard way as a fight between Carl’s robots and Perry’s new recruits breaks out. Meanwhile Phineas and gang are floating down the river and eventually get in a line and move unto a tree that ends up flinging into quicksand. Back at the battle Doofenshmirtz and Monogram crash land the plane with Doofenshmirtz declaring we live. Candace then hears what is going on and saves a lemur agent and then joins the battle that is going on. Doofenshmirtz then tells Monogram when asked about the inator that he needs a few more parts which Monogram goes to find as he joins the battle. Candace continues to fight the robots until she is cornered by the Phineas robot and is about to be destroyed but robot Candace runs and dives in front of Candaces and saves Candace. The Candace robot then shoots the Phineas robot and after that plays Jeremy’s message to her and Candace after hearing the message realizes Jeremy did not break up with her. Just as the Candace robot shuts off it gives Candace a phone to Jeremy with and Candace explains to Jeremy what happened. The gang who is in the quicksand is rescued by Buford who landed on a ledge and threw a vine down to them. Back at the battle Doofenshmirtz gets the tape he needs and now has completed the regoodinator, with one small problem that it can only fire in one place. Perry then lures Carl to the x-shaped rock and eventually Doofenshmirtz fires the inator and the beam bounces off Perry’s picture and hits Carl. Monogram than tells Carl he is giving him the title of paid intern although he would not actually be paid and then tells Carl to clean up the mess. Monogram then allows Perry to go to his owners since he earned it. Momogram, Carl and Doofenshmirtz then leave. Phineas and the gang finally get to Perry and Phineas grabs him. They then have to find a way out of the gorge which Candace who has just walked up to them uses a yell to bring elephants to them to get them out of the gorge. Meanwhile on the plane Monogram explains to Carl why Perry went to Africa when hit with the go home-inator. To end the episode the gang, along with Linda, Lawrence, Candace and Ignatius sit around a campfire. After talking about how Perry followed them to Africa everyone heads to bed satisfied with Ferb’s answer to the question except Candace. My thoughts on the episode were that it was a great episode and what I was expecting and hoping to happen after weeks of waiting to watch it. The battle scene was great and the Candace robot saving Candace from getting destroyed by the Phineas robot was also good. I really liked how they had the Candace robot deliver Jeremy’s message to Candace and give her a phone to call Jeremy with and explain to him what happened. I also enjoyed the part where Buford was pulling the others out of the quicksand, and as he was doing so Baljeet’s pants fell and Baljeet remarked he had never been pantsed by a continent before. Overall I thought it was a good episode and one of my favorite episodes of a series. It was well thought out, had good humor, and was written well. I give the episode an A. Category:Published submissions